Bishops of Bastard Issue 11
Bishops of Bastard #11 was drawn and colored by the series creator Darnell Deepwell and written by Mickey Random. __TOC__ Plot Word spreads quickly around the Church that Sadie’s in labor. Rwanda informs the Arch Bishop and he tells Rwanda to find Magda. Ghoul and Indy prepare the Powder Room for a G.H.O.U.L. Cam set-up. Magda tells Rwanda that the child inside of Sadie is not normal, because Sadie’s already in the active phase of labor. The Arch Bishop appoints Julio to find Mr. R Mcgeddon and Linz Mondello, believing one of them is the traitor. Sadie is in terrible pain as the child prepares to enter the world. Chris the Pimp helps Sadie into the shower where Ghoul and Indy begin their documentary of the birth of the Internet Saviour. Denizen Mouse tells the Arch Bishop that the PDF file to the Book of Bastard has been removed from the Church Archives, and on top of that, Mistress Marge is gone too. Masked Bastard informs Bishop Mouse that he has Julio working on the case. Julio tracks Linz Mondello, Mr. R Mcgeddon and Mistress Marge to a wedding chapel where R Mc and Marge are getting married by Judge Blumberg with Linzy as the witness/best man. But, Marge gets cold feet, announces that she is really a homosexual and admits her love for Sadie. After being assaulted and berated by R Mc, Marge leaves with Linzy to return to the Church and help Sadie deliver the baby. As this happens, Def, in his new sports car with Eat My Fornicate, is on his way to meet with the Bishop that will betray the Masked Bastard. While in a cab, Julio reports to the Bastard and Mouse that R Mc may be the traitor that R Mc is riding with Judge Blumberg to possibly meet with Def and his whores at an undisclosed location. The Bastard tells Julio to stay on them to see where they go. Back in the Powder Room, Sadie begins to have the baby. All of the Bishops, save the ones involved in the pending investigation, arrive and watch Sadie give birth. Sadie becomes the mother of a 10 pound baby boy, an unusually large newborn for a girl Sadie’s size. Denizen Mouse reports that Julio has new information on the investigation. Magda warns the Arch Bishop that the time for his betrayal is near. Julio reports that Mr. R Mcgeddon and Judge Blumberg are at an old warehouse meeting with Def and his whores. The Arch Bishop decides to confront R Mc alone so that he can kill the alleged traitor Bishop in private. But, when Masked Bastard arrives at the warehouse later that night, he is cornered and captured by Def and his whores, who then reveal the true identity of the Bishop who was foretold to betray the Arch Bishop. Highlights *Marge tells R Mc that she's gay at the altar during their wedding. *Sadie defecates while she gives birth to Baruch. *Masked Bastard is betrayed by one of his Bishops. Notes It’s no secret that I worked on this issue while I was doing Future Baby Daddy. This was a dramatic comedy that would turn into a sci-fi/thriller/action adventure and I had to get things moving. So I induced the contractions, both in the plot and in Sadie’s womb. I finished the Julio secret agent and wedding scenes first so that I could focus on the birth scene. To prepare or this, I watched childbirth videos on YouTube: water births, natural births, c-sections. The hidden theme of this issue was welcoming a new member into the Church family. I wanted the Bishops to come together for the coming of the Internet Saviour. I wanted the reader to see that this isn’t about all about twisted fetishes and perverted slapstick. This is Sadie’s defining moment; her rites of passage from womanhood into motherhood. In essence, Magda is delivering her own child. This issue has about two pages of deleted panels. The birth scene is really graphic in its entirety. There is a lot going on in there that I couldn’t show for publication reasons. The ending is a cliffhanger, so have your parachute ready. Darnell Deepwell Bishops of Bastard: The Graphic Novel June 1, 2012 ---- Category:Bishops of Bastard series Category:Bishops of Bastard webcomics